While quantum computing holds the prospect of rendering classically intractable computations feasible and open communication bandwidth to near-infinite levels, difficulties persist in preserving quantum coherence and the development of quantum computing algorithms. In spite of theoretical calculations showing enormous efficiency increases for quantum computers relative to classical computers, such improvements have not been forthcoming in practice. The societal implications of data compression and transmission based on quantum computing algorithms are considerable. Transmission of voice, image, video and holographic signals in a lossy, extremely highly compressed format would impact nearly every field of human endeavor.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and process for quantum computing algorithm manipulation of data.